Embodiments of the invention relate generally to selecting an object appropriately, and particularly to an object selection device, an object selection method and an object selection program each of which prevents a user from selecting an object improperly.
As a typical example of selecting an object on a computer, there is such a case where a pointer is moved to an object displayed on a screen of a display device and a selection operation such as clicking or the like is performed on the object. The movement of the pointer to the object is performed by use of a pointing device such as a mouse or a cursor key of a keyboard.
However, due to a combination of the movement of the pointer with the selection operation, an unintended object for a user may be selected. If a wrong object is selected, a function assigned to the object works, thereby resulting in that unnecessary troubles of finishing the function or of performing an UNDO operation are required.